If Only You'd Love Me, The Way I Love You
by Little Tabby Kitty
Summary: Shadewing always loved Blizzardheart, ever since they were kits. But he didn't love her back. Honeybreeze was his dream mate, always mooning over him. She has never even told him her feelings. But one day when she does, it's not as she expected it to be. - PLEASE BE A NICE PERSON AND DON'T HATE! It's my first fanfic so I hope u like it :p
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**RainClan**

Leader: Rainstar – Pale gray tom with darker gray flecks on his flank.

Deputy: Brooktail – Light brown she-cat with a long, streaming tail.

Medicine Cat: Flamepool – Dark ginger tom with pale blue eyes.

Apprentice, Poppyshade

**Warriors:** _(toms and she-cats with no kits)_

Shellheart - Pure white she-cat with a splotch of gray on her chest

Shadewing - Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Mossfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with tangled fur

Oakshadow – Big brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Russetstripe – Orange tabby she-cat with darker stripes

Honeybreeze - Golden tabby she-cat

Leafwhisker – Brown-black tom with white ears

Blizzardheart - Pure white tom with icy blue eyes

Dovefeather– Black she-cat with grey stripes

Swiftwing – Black and white tom with blue eyes

Thornwish – Dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Appleshine – Reddish she-cat with pale green eyes

Bluenose - Blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

Foxpaw - reddish tom with blue eyes

Mousepaw - black tom with white-tipped tail

Poppyshade – White she-cat with ginger spots

**Queens:** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Pebblefoot – Small white she-cat with gray spots (Expecting Rainstar's kits)

Brightspirit – Big spotted she-cat with amber eyes (Silkkit, Robinkit, and Thunderkit)

**Elders:**

Rat-tail – Old ginger tom with a skinned tail

Rose – Brown she-cat with sightless eyes


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Hi my pizza slices, I don't have a prologue for this one so forgive me! This is my first story I am going to try to update at least once a week! ;) Review and leave helpful comments!**

**NOM NOM NOM I give you a virtual cookie now...**

* * *

Shadewing sunbathed, the rays splashing onto her brown pelt. From a long day at the gathering last night, she was ultimately exhausted. She could hardly keep her eyes open during the event. She had luckily caught a big fat squirrel that was still sitting at the fresh-kill pile.

Blizzardheart padded up to her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Guess what?"

"What?" Shadewing groaned, sitting up to face the other warrior. He nearly towered over her, although he was the same age.

"Do you wanna go for another hunting patrol with Honeybreeze and I?" The white tom looked hopefully her.

It was always with Honeybreeze. "Why?" Shadewing knew inside that she wanted to go so badly, if only it was just her and Blizzardheart. If only.

"Just so we can perfect our skills, so we can become better warriors." He shot his paws up in an attempt to catch a falling leaf.

Shadewing rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go." Blizzardheart smiled as he rasped his tongue over her ear. He went to sit next to Honeybreeze, carrying a thrush over to her.

* * *

Blizzardheart bounded out of camp, Honeybreeze and Shadewing following. Russetstripe and Oakshadow had tagged along, but they split up into groups. Shadewing lagged behind the other two, looking around for prey. They were probably mooning over each other again. There was a rustle in the bushes and her ears perked up attentively. It sounded like a hare, or something big at least. She dropped down low, tail sweeping above the ground littered with leaves. A large growl surprised her, causing the she-cat to stand up.

It was a fox.

The snarling creature slid out of the trees, lithe body waiting to make a tasty morsel out of Shadewing. How couldn't she have smelled it? Claws interrupted her thoughts as the fox pounced on her, sinking its teeth into her flank. She yowled in agony, managing to slide out of its grip. "Blizzardheart! Honeybreeze, anybody, help!" She ran as fast as her legs could take her, aware of the fox on her tail. She then glimpsed the snow-white fur of Blizzardheart. Shadewing hurried over, yelling, "F-Fox, there's a fox!"

Blizzardheart whipped his head around and bared his teeth. "Where? How did it even get on LeafClan territory?"

Honeybreeze rested her tail on his shoulder. "We have to tell the others."

"I think I lost it," Shadewing meowed. Just then, the fox came charging toward them, bushy tail trailing behind. "Come on!" She sprinted through the trees, branches and thorns scraping her bleeding flank. Blizzardheart ran beside her, muscles rippling underneath his sleek fur. Honeybreeze wasn't far along, looking over her shoulder every so often.

"It's gaining on us!" she announced, boosting up her speed.

The trio skidded into camp, breathing heavily. "Rainstar, there's a fox headed here right now!" Blizzardheart shouted. The LeafClan leader snapped his head up and fear invaded his gaze.

"Queens and Elders head through the escape burrow, you too Flamepool," he commanded. "We'll stay here and try to fight off the fox." Right after his words the red animal blasted into camp, saliva dripping from its vicious jaws. "Go!"

Many cats rushed toward the burrow, yowls of fright echoing around camp. Shadewing protected the kits, urging them toward the exit. Mossfur, Thornwish, and Oakshadow leaped onto the fox, sinking their claws into its side. It barked in pain, throwing Mossfur off with a shove of its shoulder. The tortoiseshell she-cat hissed and slashed its muzzle with such fury that it bled immensely.

Blizzardheart ran over to Shadewing, nudging her flank. "You alright?" he asked, worry in his blue orbs.

She nodded. "I'll treat it later. Meanwhile let's focus on fighting." Clouds started to circle the forest, which indicated a storm. A downpour began, wetting the grassy clearing, pelting the camp with droplets of water. The fox didn't retreat. Oakshadow was still clinging onto its back, anger blazing in his eyes. He was Shadewing's father after all. In a sudden movement the bigger animal twisted its neck and snapped at Oakshadow's neck. Its jaws caught him up, flinging him to the other side of the clearing. He didn't rise.

As soon as she heard the body make a sickening _thump _against the forest floor, Shadewing hurried over to her father's side. "You gotta get up." She nudged his flank, as if she were a little kit waiting for its food. Oakshadow's eyelids fluttered, his green stare flickering out.

With a last breath, his head went limp. The battle against the fox still raged, more cats injured. Shadewing growled and threw herself onto the fox. It snapped its mighty teeth at her, but she wouldn't let that happen again. She sunk her fangs into its neck, causing it to yelp. It furiously swung its head and sent Shadewing flying through the air. The she-cat landed on her side, her front paw crumpling beneath her.

Her heart thumped heavily, and her breath was knocked out of her. Her vision clouded over, and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'll update tomorrow if I can! Thx for reading lovelies! **

**-Tabby**

.


	3. The Apology

**A/N:**

**Hello I'm so happy that someone reviewed! Keep thy comments coming peeps!**

* * *

When Shadewing awoke, her pelt was stained crimson and the fox was gone. Blizzardheart's fur was stained, so were most of the cats. The Queens and Elders were back, heading back to their dens.

Silk-kit jumped excitedly. "Brightspirit, what happened? I couldn't see or hear in those tunnels."

The Queen licked the top of her small head. "A fox got into camp my sweet. You're lucky Rainstar is smart. Come on, I think you need some rest."

Silk-kit gave her mother a frown. "But-"

Brightspirit swept her tail over her muzzle. "Hush." As they disappeared into the nursery, Shadewing steadily tried to stand. She whimpered in pain when she realized how badly injured her paw was.

Firepool padded over and looked at her paw. "Eesh, we need to treat that." He helped Shadewing lean on his shoulder, guiding her to the medicine cat's den. The tom got out some cobwebs and pressed it onto the wound on her flank. He then took a close look at her paw, turning it this way and that, asking if it hurt.

"Well of course it does, mouse-brain!" Shadewing winced as he shifted it again.

"Poppyshade, get me some more cobwebs please," Flamepool ordered. The she-cat dragged a clump of the webbing to her mentor, dropping it at his feet. "Thank you." He wrapped it around Shadewing's paw, adding a flat piece of bark as a splint. "There. Now you're going to have to take a break from any patrols."

The brown she-cat's heart felt like it had just been pummeled. "No, StarClan no. I want to help my Clan!" Her paw was still injured, but that didn't matter...did it? _Stop being so stupid! _she told herself.

"Just take it easy, alright?" Flamepool touched his tail to her side.

Shadewing hobbled outside, trying to get used to walking on three legs. What if her paw never healed? Oakshadow's body was disposed. Sighing, she headed toward the fresh-kill pile. "Are you okay?" Blizzardheart appeared, staring at her intently. He grabbed a large mouse and laid it in front of her paw. "Wanna share?"

Shadewing nodded happily. _You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask that, _she thought in her head. Her paw was still lifted as she leaned down and took a bite of the rodent. "Where's Honeybreeze?" she said through a mouthful of mouse.

"She's on border patrol right now."

"Oh."

She yawned after she finished and stared up at Blizzardheart. "So, how did you get rid of that fox?" She attempted to shake out her fur but nearly toppled over.

"Whoah," the white tom laughed, catching her. "Most of the warriors fought it off. It backed out, actually. Rainstar chased it out of LeafClan territory."

"Did it go into FireClan?" Shadewing groomed herself, licking her paw and running it over her ears.

Blizzardheart shrugged. "Dunno." He glanced down, as if he seemed anxious talking to her.

"Um...Blizzardheart...I have something to confess," Shadewing stuttered, sweeping her tail across the ground nervously.

"What is it?"

The she-cat gulped. "I-I...I really, _really _like you, and I just couldn't build up the courage to tell you, and now I've been jealous of Honeybreeze the whole time, and I just-"

Out of the blue Blizzardheart rested his chin above her head, purring. Shadewing's breath hitched in her throat. "Shadewing, stop being silly. You know I already love someone else."

Her insides shattered like the crumpling of the leaves on the ground. "Wait, what?"

"I don't feel that way about you," Blizzardheart rephrased, pulling away.

Shadewing shook her head and ran shakily away, tears brimming her eyes.

* * *

_Blizzardheart's POV_

The tom couldn't help but feel pain as his best friend left him. "Do I love her?" he asked himself, thinking carefully. "No, I love Honeybreeze." Then again Shadewing had been with him from the beginning, always playing with each other as kits. He suddenly realized how she'd always look at him during training as apprentices, or the jealousy in her stare when he and Honeybreeze play-fought.

"It's been her all along," he muttered, sitting straight up. _Great, now how are you supposed to apologize to her, mouse-brain! _He followed her scent trail, careful not to take in a lot of notice. Brooktail guarded the entrance, her eyes following Blizzardheart as he padded out of camp. "Just going for a walk," he called over his shoulder.

Shadewing's scent headed down to the river, winding in and out of the trees. He spotted her. She sat at the edge, her head hung sadly. Blizzardheart crouched down and wiggled his haunches. _And...pounce! _The she-cat screeched in alarm and instinctively batted him in the stomach, careful not to move her injured paw.

"B-Blizzardheart?" Her blue eyes were wide, but then filled up with fury. "Get away from me," she hissed.

"I'm sorry about denying our love."

Shadewing's gaze softened for a moment. "R-Really?"

He nodded, looking down at his paws. "I...I can't be with you right now though." It hurt to say it.

"Oh."

"So, is your paw okay?" Blizzardheart leaned down to take a close look at her injury.

Shadewing nodded. "Yeah, but it kind of hurts. Don't worry about it."

"How did you manage to get out here?" the tom asked, looking back toward camp.

"I managed to run a bit," she meowed.

Blizzardheart pursed his lips. "Do you wanna...go for a walk?"

Shadewing shyly looked up. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Thx so much you guys for reviewing! I have school tomorrow so I'll be updating a little later. It's a short week though! ._. But there's still school dammit. ****  
**

**-Tabby**


End file.
